Stupefied
by MzMinni3
Summary: Stupefy; adj- in awe, shock to to become stunned; stupefied. Huey comes home to a stunning surprise and a shocking secret is revealed about Jazmine. HxJxOc?


Hey guys! I know some of ya'll missed me, and trust I missed you guys too. So lets have a little fun shall we. =)

**Stupefied**

It was a long eight hour shift. I just wanted to go home, see my beautiful finance, have dinner and go to bed with her in my arms. But this shit just threw me off.

I got into the house around six-fifteen and I heard Jazmines favorite R&B mix playing from the bedroom. She must've been cleaning today seeing as it was her day off.

Chicken breast topped with cream sauce, spinach, and yellow rice was on a plate waiting for me in the microwave. That put a smile on my face. She knows what her man likes.

As I dipped into my plate something caught my ear. I thought it was my imagination and shrugged it off. That is until the song stopped playing and I heard a loud sigh. Actually it didnt sound like a sigh it sounded more like moaning. Wait...what?

I checked my phone because I vaguely remember her sending me a text about a friend coming to see her today. A friend name Adreian or Dre as she calls them. What the hell is a nigga named Dre doin in my house with my girl!

I got up from my spot at the counter and headed toward the stairs, quietly.

The closer I got the louder she got. Luckily the music helped me out and kept me silent.

"Ooh. Shit." I heard her say. Oh hell no. "No." she whined. "Dont stop."

The door was open slightly so I pushed it open some more to get a clear view.

Her hair was cascading over the edge of the bed, all she had on was the black lace push up I bought her for Valentines day. Her hips were rising toward the ceiling and her hands were balled up and gripping the sheets tight as she let out a squeak. Thats when I caught a glimpse of a head between her thighs. A buzz-cut shaved head.

"Ah. Dre you know what happened last time you did that." she giggled. I heard a muffled 'Mhm'

Last time? We've been together for nine years. There shouldnt have been a first time.

"AH! No biting!" she screamed. She looked down and smiled. "Thats not funny."

Damn right.

"Alright last round only because I know Sam is probably home wondering where you are." she sat up and gave Dre a quick kiss.

What the fuck was my girl doin with another dude? I don't know whether to murk him and leave her or break down and cry. But no tears are forming so crying isnt an option.

"Circles baby...now up and down. Ah...right there." she hissed. "Faster baby." she was gripping the sheets again, her breathing was heavy and erratic and from where I can see her eyes are rolling back into her head.

"Oh shit! Dre baby I'm bout to cum." her hips lifted off the bed completely as she let out a shrill. "Oh my god! Thats it! Oooh! Damn." she came down from her high with a smirk. She sat up and was yanked into a forceful kiss. I was done hearin all this.

I pushed the door open and let it hit the wall. They both jumped up and stared at me like deer in headlights and just like that so was I.

"Huey! Oh my god. Baby I can explain." Jazmine stuttered.

"Uh-uh. Skip the explanation, who is this?" I was stunned. They both stood up and covered themselves with a blanket or sheet.

"Damn. I'm so sorry. I'm Adreian. I'm Jazmines friend from college. You must be Huey."

First of all, its one thing to find your girl in bed with someone else but its another when its a five foot six, short haired...beautiful black woman!

"Yeah. Jazmine this is Dre?" I asked. She nodded as she approached me still in panic.

"Huey I was gonna tell you. Please don't be mad." she begged. Dre was biting her lip waiting for the worst.

"Im not mad. I'm in shock. But hol up, why do you like being called Dre?" I asked.

"Thats my butch name. I'm not always like this except with Jazmine." she smirked.

"Why?"

"Well why not. Because of her I'm super bisexual now. Look at her." she pointed toward Jazmine who shrugged.

"Oh. Okay." I nodded.

"Your not mad?" Jazmine asked me.

"No. Uh question and I apologize for being in yalls conversation earlier but whose Sam?"

"My boyfriend." Dre smiled.

"Does he know?"

"He knows I'm bisexual, he knows about Jazmine and you obviously but he doesnt know I'm here right now which means I gotta go. I only came here because she told me that she was engaged and this probably wont fly with you and well honestly I had to get one last taste before the big day. I'm sorry for all this." she smiled sheepishly.

"Dont be. Just warn me please. But after we get married this might stop depending on how I feel." I told them.

"Really?" Jazmine beamed. I just nodded. "Huey, your too nice." she kissed my cheek.

"Yeah yeah. Um do you need a ride home?" I asked Dre. She shook her head.

"No I have a car but can I borrow your shower...again." she asked.

"Again?"

"Go right on ahead." Jazmine interrupted me. Dre smiled and kissed my other cheek before heading to the bathroom.

I gave Jazmine a look and she shrugged with a smile.

"Dont gimmie that." I told her. She pouted. "As soon as shes gone you are in deep trouble." her jaw dropped.

"You said you werent mad."

"Im not. All I said was your in deep trouble. I jus gotta put a little more emphasis on the deep." I watched as her face turned red and goosebumps appeared all over her body.

"Oh."

Hahaha! Who woulda thought.

This came to me one day only because I asked my boyfriend what he would do if I cheated on him for another girl. He said he wouldnt consider it cheating, it would be more of a win/win. Gotta love him.

Anyways review if you like. Til then

Toodles.

Minni3


End file.
